Lonley Hearts
by yumiyume
Summary: Kagome and Sango are sisters and are the heirs of the Southern and Northern lands what happens we they decide to run off and have a little fun and the yyh gang is lookin for them?
1. Default Chapter

She had always been different from your average girl. She didn't believe there was a prince charming for her or that such a thing existed. She was a tomboy. She always fought right back, held her ground and was as stubborn as a bull. She was a beautiful angel to most that no girl could compare to her. Her name was Kagome.

"Kagome I'm all packed what about you?" asked Sango.

"Lets see clothes, money, yeah I think I'm ready lets get out of here." said Kagome.

"Ok. You know they're gonna be pissed when they find out we left without their permission right? Not to mention the fact that we have to choose mates soon and go to our ball that we are having soon. So when they find us we're dead meat." said Sango.

"Yeah I know but that's the fun of it. All we do here is go to lessons that try to make us "proper" and ladylike look how that turn out. Besides I want to see what its like to be human." said Kagome as she jumped out the window and landed gracefully on the ground with a soft thud. As Sango followed after her and ran after her.

Konema's Office

"What do you want this time **toddler?" **This better be good I had to skip out on my date with Keiko she's going to be pissed when she find out yelled Yusake.

"I'm not a **Toddler **YusakeNow down to business the heirs of the Southern and Northern land have ran off. They are powerful enough to destroy the human world so you need to find them before they go on rampage. When you find them bring them here. I don't have any information on them yet so you will have to track them down without it" Konema said as they started walking out.

"Well a lot of help that did us, we don't even know who to look for" said Yusake.

"Lets go to Genkai's and see Yukina,"said Kuwabara as Hiei just glared at him.

Kagome and Sango

"Kagome now that we're here, where are we gonna stay?" asked Sango.

"There's a temple up ahead lets see if they will let us stay there for awhile and if not we'll have to find someplace else" said Kagome. She walked up to the temple and knocked on the door. A girl with aqua green hair and blood red eyes cracked open the door and looked at them and said, "Yes?"

"Me and my sister were wondering if we could stay here for awhile if its not too much trouble". said Kagome.

"I'm not the owner of this house, but I will go get her please come in while I get her. My names Yukina by the way" said Yukina as she opened the door wide enough for them to come in.

"My names Kagome and this is Sango," she said pointing to the girl beside her. "It's a pleasure to meet you," they said in unison. Yukina smiled and led them in.

'Please wait here while I go get her" said Yukina as she walked away. She came back with an old woman.

She stared them down for a while and then said "You may stay here for the time being. Yukina show them to there rooms so they can put there stuff down then come and make us some tea" said Genkai as she sat down.

"Follow me please said Yukina as she lead the way and they followed. Here's your room Kagome and right next to yours is Sango's room. When your down come back to the main room," said Yukina as she started here way back down the hall.

They finished and walked out together into the main room. They sat down across from Genkai.

"Heres the tea' said Yukina as the door bell rang. Who could that be? I'll be right back I'm going to go get the door. After a few minutes she came back with some guys.

Hey grandma who the hell are they? asked Yusake.

I know it's a total cliffy but I'll update soon. Please review. How do you want the pairing to be? Vote on them please

Kagome/Hiei

Kagome/Kurama

Sango/Kurama

Sango/Hiei

4


	2. A Little Fun Never Hurt Anybody?

Kag/kur

Kag/hiei

San/hiei

San/kur

"Have some respect for my guests you dimwit. If you don't you'll regret it for there more powerful than you and I have much more respect for them then I do you" said Genkai.

" Whatever you say Granny but I doubt they are going to do anything to me" said Yusake.

"Excuse me but who are you if you don't mind me asking? said Kurama.

They didn't answer immediately they looked them over first. There was the hothead in the green suit with brown eyes, and slicked back black hair. Then there was the ugly one who looked like he had been mugged one too many times, he had orange hair in an style that looked like he flattened a carrot against it and brown eyes. Then there was the silent one who glared at everyone, he had blood red eyes, and black spiky hair that defied gravity with white starburst in it. He had a white headband on also. Then finally there was the one who was the pretty boy of the group, he had emerald green eyes, and long flowing red hair.

My names Kagome and his is my sister Sango she said as she pointed to her.

"Pleased to meet you" said Kurama.

"Same to you" said Sango.

"So, have you guys gotten to tour the area yet?" asked Kuwabara.

"No not yet but we are planning to sometime today" said Kagome.

"If you want we can show you around" said Kuwabara.

" We would be grateful if you guys would," said Sango.

"We would be honored to show two beautiful ladies such as yourselves around town" said Kuwabara.

"Hn. Speak for yourself baka" said Hiei.

"Shut up shrimp on one asked you to come," said Kuwabara.

As soon as the words left his mouth he found himself knocked out cold on the ground

by Hiei who was now smirking.

Kagome and Sango started to snicker at Kuwabara's attempt to flirt with them and him

being knocked out by Hiei.

When they composed themselves, they looked at Yukina.

"They Yukina do you want to go with us? You don't have to if you don't want to"said Kagome.

"I would love to go if I'm not imposing on you! exclaimed Yukina.

"Of course your not imposing, we want you to go," said Sango.

As if on queue Kuwabara regained consciousness. He looked around confused then realized what happened and glared at Hiei accusingly.

Kagome walking down the hall got hers and Sango's purses and came back.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Sango.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes I suppose, if you can call it that" grumbled Kagome.

With that they all flowed out the door except Genkai.

"So you guys have any idea where you want to go first?" asked Yusake.

"How about the mall there's got to be something in there that might hold our interest, if you guys don't mind of course" said Kagome.

" Don't worry about it, we might get something out of this" said Yusake.

"Like?" inquired Sango.

"I don't know like you said there might be something there that holds our attention," said Yusake.

Kagome raised her eyebrows while Sango just rolled her eyes at his statement.

All of the sudden Kagome and Sango stopped walking and turned around to find whom they least expected in such a short time. Her presence was unmistakable and here she was glaring at us. But she had good reason to we didn't even tell her. You can't blame us though we didn't think she would want to go. She was to put it simply innocent, she didn't like disobeying her superiors. Whereas we loved it, the adrenaline rush, and people's reactions to us doing we did was rich to them. After all they wouldn't expect the heirs of the Northern and Southern lands to act so disdainfully as they would put it. But anyway enough with that the problem now was that did she tell anyone where she was going and if so can we expect more people to try and come get us? We'll soon find out.

"Keiko, we didn't expect to see you here. What a pleasant surprise, what brings you here?" asked Kagome innocently. The girl she was speaking to had short dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, ivory skin color, and was about Kagome size.

"What brings me here! **YOU TWO**! That's what brings me here. Why do you always do this? You could of brought me at least! You guys left me completely in the dark! I wanted to go especially now since a series of events has taken place. I wont speak of them now, but from this moment I'm staying with you no matter what" said and yelled Keiko.

We didn't think you would want to but welcome aboard. We're sorry it wont happen again said Sango while smiling at her.

"Its all right. By the way who are they?" asked Keiko looking behind Kagome and Sango to see the guys and Yukina.

"Keiko meet Yusake, Kurama, Hiei,Yukina , Kuwabara. Yusake, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara meet Keiko she's a friend of ours' said Kagome.

"Nice to meet you guys" said Keiko.

"Nice to meet you too" said Yusake.

"Same to you" said Kurama.

"Hn"

"The pleasure is all mine fair maiden," gushed Kuwabara.

After the introductions were done they were on they were back on there original course the mall. Luckily for them though they made it there without any more interruptions.

They were getting many stares though. But that was to be expected. They passed a weapons shop and they girls got excited and ran in. They guys followed with interest, I mean there weren't many girls that toke interest in weapons. Usually they took interest in stuffed animals and such or at least from the girls they had met. Which was pretty sad. Kagome was over there looking at bows and arrows along with Sais. Sango was looking at boomerangs and katanas. While Keiko was looking at side blades and sickles. Even Yukina was looking at the poisons and shutagons and she was the gentle one! They grimaced the way they were holding them and looking over them more than told them they knew how to use the weapons.

At least I know they wont go against us. Riiight. Right thought Yusake. But he didn't know he wasn't the only one thinking that.

After awhile they brought the weapons and left the store. Along the way Kagome got an idea and started grinning.

"They you guys we should split up. We could buy some clothes and go club hopping! exclaimed Kagome.

"Sounds like fun, in an hour we will meet back up at the entrance. Sound good?"

"Yeah we will meet you in an hour than" said Kagome as they went they're separate directions.

An hour passed more or less with troubles of course. Trying to get Hiei in the dressing room, trying to keep Hiei from knocking out Kuwabara, and all together trying to find clothes.

With the girls there weren't many problems really it took them awhile but they found what they wanted before time ran out. But of course that didn't stop the guys from getting there first.

When they saw each other they had to keep from drooling. Kurama was wearing an emerald green turtle neck and dark blue jeans. Hiei was wearing a long sleeved blood red shirt that matched his eyes that came down to almost his mid-thighs with black pants. Yusake was wearing a dark brown sweater that brought out his eyes and some midnight blue jeans. Kuwabara was wearing a black muscle shirt with an orange strip across it with some dark blue jeans.

Kagome had on a silver tube top that covered everything but showed enough to encourage someone, azure blue jean that had some fading colored in the center the color of a different blue, matching teardrop earring and necklace that were back and suede black boots. She also had on a little bit of silver eye shadow, pink lip-gloss with tints of silver in it and some mascara. Sango was wearing a magenta tank top, black pants, a pink chocker with a black stone and some high heels. Makeup wise she had some magenta eye shadow, mascara, and a dark pink lip gloss. Keiko was wearing a dark navy blue shirt where the sleeves hung at her shoulders, a black skirt that went to her just above her knees, and some blue high heels. As for make up she had on navy blue eye shadow, clear lip-gloss, and some mascara. Yukina was wearing an aqua colored shirt that looked like a tube top but had rounded sleeves that bound the shirt together, with dark blue almost black skirt the was an inch from knee length small silver hoops, and black boots. Makeup wise she was wearing some light aqua colored eye shadow, light pink light gloss, and mascara.

Authors Note- Sorry it took so long to update. But this chapter should more than make up for it. Don't you think? Also I think I'm going to close the results at chapter five not sure. But if I do that make sure you vote to get the couples you want. Also Kag/Hiei is currently winning. That's all for now you know the drill ten reviews another chapter. Ja Ne

Once they had looked each other over Yusake asked "Are we ready to go now?". They nodded and left for the mall.


	3. Do You Only Wanna Dance?

"How dare they! They knew and somehow now Keiko's gone to them. Why do they always run? Why? They are heirs to the throne of the Southern and Northern lands, yet its like they are constantly running away from it. But yet it was in their nature and that was something he couldn't change even though he knew that, hell he loved as well as hated that trait about it. But maybe its good for them to get out because when they are back they might kill him, he had just engaged his two daughters to men they didn't even know. What made it worse was that he knew they weren't going to like it and hell might leave him, their father forever since he had always been pushing. Steadily pushing he wasn't sure how far and if it was the point to never returning but he knew he had pushed never ending and always. What made him feel worse was that they were going to get a hard awakening coming to them because their fiancées', the ones they don't know about have headed to earth in search of them. All hell was about to break loose though that he was sure off.

As soon as they walked in they heard then sensation a heat and anticipation at the sheer excitement of just being there. Kagome was transfixed by the music; she slowly swayed to it but then turned and grabbed the closest person to her- Hiei and dragged him out to the dance floor with him silently protesting. The others watched in amusement and then followed in pursuit Yusake and Keiko, Kurama and Sango, and Yukina and Kuwabara.

He didn't understand what was so exciting about coming here. Sure it had a certain…….aura, yes aura to it that was enticing but he still didn't understand. He was then forced out of his thoughts and across the dance floor. He lightly tried to pull away but her grip was iron and since he didn't want attention drawn to him, he let himself be pulled away. Although not without glaring at Kagomes back. But the truth was did he want to remove himself, did he really care about being pulled and he really could have if he wanted to, which meant he didn't want to and that only pissed him off.

Kagome stopped pulling, turned to face him and stared dancing and swaying to the music. Hiei stared at her at first but then got into the beat. It was awkward for him since he had never danced a day in his life and it showed. But somehow he naturally fell into beat as if dancing had been an old friend of his being reacquainted.

Somehow in their own ways they both forgot all the problems they had for once in their lives and just danced with their souls. Hiei that he was the forbidden child, his sister didn't know who he was and even if she did would she want him as a brother, and from one of the people he had only wanted to ever please-his mother he got nothing but scorn and hate words and action wise. The mother that never cared for him because of what he was and to her the was a cursed child one who would always be alone and was ashamed to have him. She showed it clearly even he was young hateful words came out.

Kagome because she was always pushed, always expected to be perfect. Like a robot but even then their was faults in the programming somehow. Life was funny and ironic, she thought she was fine the way she was and Sango felt the same and thought the same. She would admit that she was a little stubborn begrudgingly and that she was a curious and mischievous and those traits often got her into trouble. She was and always would be her no matter how much people hated it she couldn't change who she was. Even if she could she wouldn't. Despite the pressure that was always put on her and her sister. If anything what really got her mad was two words put together- arranged marriage. No way in hell was she ever going to be in one. Treaties be damned, she cared about her people but she would not suffer an arranged marriage. She would marry for love,passion,and companionship. Someone she knew, not a stranger. But alas her father was how to say old fashioned, out of date and line, and stubborn. It wouldn't be surprising if he had set her and Sango up in the least. He knew better too, but still tried he really would like the fruits of his efforts. He-

"Your tense, release." he said and he brought he close and swayed with her to the beat of the music as it slowed to a pulsating hypnotizing beat.

She blinked, she had gotten lost in her thoughts and forgotten everything around her. Tensed up and stressed. As his arms enclosed around her, she eased down almost immediately. She put her hand on his shoulders and moved to the beat. His presence was something of an enigma. Though she had plenty of time to figure out the mystery behind him and for now just enjoy herself.

She would admit that she had lived a sheltered life but Yusake was totally different from anything she had ever known. Rules, he laughed at those and did what he wanted. Elders, he didn't give a damn still did what he wanted and the same thing went for authority. He was abit rough around the edges but a cuddly cuddle bear at the same time. He was loud but shy. He was something of a forbidden fruit to her. Father wouldn't be happy but she couldn't always make him happy. So she would deal with the consequences later and enjoy herself now.

He could get lost in her deep brown chocolate eyes as if the were back holes. Yin to his yang or was it yang to his yin? She was demanding yet shy in a sense. Certain things that pushed a button and she wouldn't let things go if she cared for it enough. Stubborn as a bull, but he had the admire her strength and determination. He still had to look for the to princesses but he could do the later. Hell he could keep and eye out and conviently show Keiko around. And people said he was a slacker.

He wished he could put a lid or duck tape anything really and shut Youko up. Ever since he had met Sango and Kagome he had been going on and on. Mates this or milky thighs that and other perverse or possessive remarks and he had just met them! It could only get worse really. He would admit that they were beautiful with raven locks, rich chestnut brown hair, stormy blue gray eyes, and brown eyes not mentioning their bodies. Though if he was going to mate it was going to be out of love not to shut Youko the hell up. Though he had to admit Sango was different. She wasn't all goggley eyed or drooling over him, which always opened gates in his eyes. She was playful but you could tell if you pushed the right buttons she would be all over your ass. He hadn't had a dull moment yet with her. She was oddly refreshing.

AN: Hey guys I'm sorry it took so long to update but here it is. The pairings are going to be Sango/Kurama and Kagome/Hiei. Ill try and update soon. I hope you enjoyed the chappie at the least.


End file.
